A depth camera system obtains data regarding the location of a human or other object in a physical space. This information may be referred to as “depth information.” The depth information may be input to an application in a computing system for a wide variety of applications. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports and medical purposes. For instance, depth information regarding a human can be mapped to a three-dimensional (3-D) human skeletal model and used to create an animated character or avatar.
To determine depth information, a depth camera may project light onto an object in the camera's field of view. The light reflects off the object and back to the camera, where it is processed to determine the depth information. However, the intensity of the light that is reflected back to the camera may be very weak. Therefore, the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) may be poor. Furthermore, if part of the object extends out of the camera's field of view, then the depth of that portion of the object cannot be determined.
Therefore, further refinements are needed which allow a more accurate determination of the depth of objects within a field of view of a depth camera. One such need is to improve the S/N of the light signal that reflects from the object. Another need is to provide better control the field of view.